After a Fall
by ongoingAccident
Summary: What happens next? Old characters shall be used. Possible OC's, but I shall check them for MarySue-itis. Post CoS. Better  kinda  summary inside. So go take a look. Go on, *baiting* click the pretty link! AU
1. Chapter 1

After a Fall- Pilot Chapter

A/N: I thought I'd try this and see what the results were. It's my own version of Roy and Riza and whoever else I feel like including on the other side of the gate. You know, in our world in 1940-ish. And I've decided that Maes is no longer Police Officer Hughes: Dedicated Nazi. DEAL WITH IT. If people review, this story will continue. If not, I'll discontinue it. Whatever. Well, try the story out and see if you like it. Post CoS.

Disclaimer: I, mangagirl135, do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. Does this surprise anybody?

"Colonel, we've been hit! The engines on the right wing are failing!"

"I'll try to stabilize the plane, Hawkeye! Just keep firing!"

"Yes, sir!"

There was the sound of more gunfire, and another loud explosion as the left wing of the small fighter plane was struck, and the plane began spiraling toward the ground.

"We're going down, Hawkeye! There's nothing I can do about it!"

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye rummaged through the supplies in the back of the plane as it fell towards the ground, finding two parachutes. She tossed one to the raven haired man coming out of the cockpit of the small aircraft, and shoved him through the destroyed hatch before jumping through herself. After Colonel Roy Mustang (for who else would it be?) had opened his parachute, she tugged on her own in an attempt to open it, only to find that there was a large hole in it.

And she was more than a hundred feet above the ground.

A/N: Well, did you like it? If you did, please review! Thanks for your time!


	2. Chapter 2

After a Fall

A/N: Chapter two! Which is really chapter one, the other was a preview… oh, well. Thanks to RenyaXXI, my first reviewer!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA. I got a package that looked like the rights for Christmas, but it wasn't…

Riza Hawkeye was falling, and falling fast. And Roy Mustang could do nothing to help her.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant! Hawkeye! Riza!"

There was nothing but abandoned warehouses and concrete beneath them, and if nothing happened soon, Riza was going to become a concrete pancake. And once again, Roy was useless. If he cut his own parachute, they would both die, and Riza would kill him. Well, not that she could if they were both dead, then it wouldn't matter.

"RIZA!"

She was falling fast, and he still couldn't do anything.

100 feet.

80 feet.

50.

25.

10.

And then, miraculously, someone was there. Wait, there were two of them.

And one of them was frighteningly short.

The two people down below formed a basket with their hands, and caught Hawkeye, before dropping her out of sheer pressure. At this point, the Colonel was getting closer and closer to the ground, before finally landing and cutting his parachute with a knife he had on his person. He started running to find the Lieutenant and the people who had caught her, shouting for her all the while.

"Hawkeye! Hawkeye! First Lieutenant! Lieutenant! Hawkeye!"

He heard a faint groan, and began sprinting towards it. "Hawkeye! Hawkeye!"

When he finally found Riza, he couldn't believe who was standing next to her.

It was the Elric brothers.

"Edward? Alphonse?"

"Colonel Bastard?"

Alphonse smacked Ed.

"Brother!"

A weak cough from Hawkeye halted the reunion. She weakly opened her eyes.

"Colonel?"

Roy was immediately by her side, clutching her to his chest.

"Hawkeye, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Are you okay, sir?"

"Hawkeye, I wasn't the one with the broken parachute."

She gave a weak attempt at an eye roll. "Colonel, nobody cares about a First Lieutenant who died after a plane crash in the middle of Germany. A Colonel, on the other hand…"

She trailed off, and spit some blood out of her mouth. It was then that Colonel Mustang noticed the piece of metal in her stomach.

"Fulllmetal! A doctor! I need a doctor!"

"… I don't know any trustworthy doctors, but Gracia has some nursing experience, so we could take the Lieutenant to her."

"Alright, let's move!"

Riza gave a small sound of protest before trying to get up and having her legs collapse beneath her. Roy picked her up bridal style (A/N: Never thought I'd use that phrase…), following the Elrics deeper into the city, heading to their small apartment.

"Stay with me, Riza. I don't know what I'll do if you die…"


	3. Chapter 3

After a Fall

Chapter Three

PLEASE READ FIRST: A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. It goes back and discusses how Roy and Riza got to Germany, and I've decided that they kept their old memories like Ed and his dad. Because it'll help the story out later, okay? And I do realize that Amestrian uniforms look pretty different from American ones, but I'm pretending they're almost exactly the same, again, all for storyline purposes. So, without further delay, here's the next chapter.

Thanks to RenyaXXI and xXxRizaHawkeyexXx for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Until I buy the rights to FMA on the black market, I still own nothing.

"I won't let you die again."

FLASHBACK

"_Congratulations, sir," First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye smiled softly as she said those words to her recently reinstated commander, Colonel Roy Mustang._

_He grinned right back, a real smile. "I should be saying the same to you, Hawkeye. You are, after all, the one who held down the fort while I was away."_

_A grimace flashed over the aforementioned woman's face for an instant before fading back into a smile. She hated being reminded of the "incident" of her commander leaving the team -leaving her- to travel to the northern outpost. It dredged up old feelings of resentment, anger and most of all, hurt. She took a calming breath. He was safe, and back with her now._

_He moved closer to her when he saw her grimace, and took her in his arms; a silent promise that he would never again leave her side._

_Suddenly, Riza's eyes widened, and she had just pushed her commanding officer behind her when the bomb exploded. The office they were standing in was blown to smithereens, and there was no evidence left of the two people who had been embracing a moment before._

_Thump._

_Roy Mustang groaned as he sat up, immediately scanning the area for any threats. He took in the surrounding forest, and then the woman lying next to him. He broke out of his reverie and shook the woman by her shoulders. "Wake up, Hawkeye. Wake up. Now, Hawkeye. Please tell me you're not dead, Riza. Wake up."_

_Riza's eyelids fluttered open, and she looked wearily up at a man she vaguely recognized as Roy Mustang. "Hmm?"_

_Roy let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "What do you think happened?"_

_Hawkeye groaned as she sat up before answering Roy's question. "There was a bomb. __In the office. I tried to get you out of the way, but we should've died." She looked Roy in the eye. "Both of us."_

"_So, where are we now?"_

"_If I knew, sir, I would have already told you."_

"_Well, what do you think-"_

_Riza cut him off with a glance. A second later, Roy heard it too. Footsteps coming towards them._

_A young soldier walked into the clearing -a private, if his uniform was correct- to find Riza and Roy both ready to strike, a gun pointed at his face and a hand ready to snap. They put down their weapons when they saw the boy's uniform- one almost identical to theirs. _

_The young boy instantly snapped to attention. "Sirs! I was out scouting the area, sirs!"_

_Roy and Riza both let out an inward sigh of relief when they figured out that the boy thought that they were his superiors, and judging by their epaulets, they were._

"_Yes, thank you, Private. Would you show us back to camp? I seem to have lost us out in the woods."_

"_Of course, sir!"_

_As the young Private directed the Colonel and Lieutenant back to their base camp, his two superiors had a conversation carried out in hushed tones and glances._

"_Can he?" __**Can he be trusted?**_

"_Well." __**Well, he seems trustworthy.**_

"_But surely…" __**But surely someone will figure out we belong in Amestris.**_

"_Where…?" __**Where the hell are we, anyway?**_

_A shaken head. __**I have no idea.**_

"_Can we?" __**Can we get home?**_

"_Is it even…?" __**Is it even home anymore?**_

_A nod. __**Everyone is dying on us, or disappearing…**_

_Their conversation was cut short by their arrival in base camp. "Thank you, Private."_

_Another perfect salute. "Of course, sirs!"_

_They were in a small camp, in a rather large clearing. There was a flag in the center, although it was not the Amestrian flag. In fact, Roy Mustang could not place the flag. It was certainly not from any country he'd been to, or any flag he had ever seen in his life._

"_Lieutenant, what…?" __**What flag is that, exactly?**_

_His response was only another shaken head. __**I have no idea. I've certainly never seen it.**_

_Roy led Riza through the small encampment until they reached a small wall with the week's notices._

_RATION BOOKS INSTATED!_

_U-BOATS SINK ANOTHER SHIP!_

_FRIGHTER PILOTS AND GUNNERS NEEDED!_

_MAIL CALL AT 1400 HOURS!_

_Hawkeye cut off Roy's wandering eyes with a tap on the sign about pilots. "It might be a good idea, sir."_

_Roy almost laughed. "And why is that, Hawkeye?"_

_She looked at him. "Do you see any State Alchemists? If this country has no State Alchemists, we shouldn't advertise the fact that you know flame alchemy."_

_Roy looked at his Lieutenant. "I'm so lucky I have you here, aren't I?"_

_Riza smiled __wryly. "I should hope so, sir."_

_And that was how, a few weeks later, they ended up in flight school, and learned that Roy was a pretty decent pilot__, and that being a gunman came pretty naturally to Riza. Although that didn't really surprise her or Roy._

_They found out about the war in Germany, and learned that they had stumbled in on a training exercise while in the woods. They found out that they were in the country of America, and that this country had entered the war after being bombed by a country called Japan. Roy had remembered that Edward had mentioned a country named Germany, and they deduced that they had ended up wherever the two boys had, if only in a different country. Roy had grumbled when he recalled that Edward mentioned alchemy not working on this side of the gate._

_One thing had led to another, and soon, Roy and Riza were called in to active combat in Germany. They had been fighting multiple German planes when they had been struck twice._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Don't die. Please, Riza, just live." Roy looked down at her as a tear ran down his cheek, and clutched her tighter to himself.

A/N: Well, I hope that cleared some stuff up for y'all. Review and many thanks to IvyShort, my magical beta UNICORN. I like unicorns…

B/N: HHHEEEEEYYYY, beta unicorn here! I like World War II. Well, I don't LIKE it, Hitler, Stalin, Mussolini, and Tojo were terrible people and I wish they had never existed, but it's a fascinating war to study. D-Day, Hiroshima and Nagasaki, China's role, America's role, Britain's role, the USSR's role and how that affected the history of the world… Fascinating. Anyway, mrow!


	4. Chapter 4

After a Fall

Chapter Four

A/N: I'm back from what may be the smallest town in all of Delaware! I was trapped without my laptop, which also means I didn't have any of my writing. T.T Thanks to RenyaXXI for your review and IvyShort for your beta. You guys rock! And there will eventually be Royai in here, I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, and you don't either, unless of course you're the magical cow goddess Hiromu Arakawa.

Roy ran behind Edward and Alphonse, his footsteps pounding atop the hard concrete. He could see taller buildings in the not-so-far distance, and only hoped that they'd make it to the city in time. He could see that Riza was on the verge of going unconscious, and knew that it would only be harder to save her if she did.

"Come on, Riza, you have to stay awake!"

She moaned in response, giving the colonel another blast of the adrenaline he'd need to run while carrying his faithful Lieutenant.

A short while later, the three runners and injured woman reached the center of the city. Edward led Roy though a series of seemingly random steps, avoiding the Nazi soldiers stationed around the city. Roy followed the two brothers into a fairly tall building, running up the stairs on his heels. He ran through a door, right behind Al, and almost froze at what he saw.

There was Gracia Hughes, stirring something in a large glass bowl with a wooden spoon, obviously pregnant. She looked content, and was having her back rubbed by a very familiar man.

"Hughes," Roy breathed.

The couple turned, and Gracia dropped the bowl in her hands, allowing it to shatter all over the tile floor. However, it was Hughes that spoke. "You two… You're supposed to be dead."

Before Roy could respond, Riza groaned, and broke the tension heavy in the air.

"This is Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. She needs some medical attention, so I brought her here. Colonel, this is Maes Hughes and his wife, Gracia."

Edward made to lead the injured woman and her commander into another room when Maes held up his hand.

"You mean you two aren't married?"

Roy felt his face heat up. "No, this is my Lieutenant…" _There could have been more, but… _Not for the first time, Roy cursed mentally at himself for leaving her behind.

Hughes sighed, his shoulders dropping. "I guess you're not the same Roy…" He glanced at Edward. "They're not from your world, are they?"

Ed nodded. "They are."

"So they really are dead, then."

Gracia nodded solemnly. "Yes, dear." She tuned to Roy. "Bring her in here so I can look at her wounds."

Roy nodded, grateful that the awkward subject had been avoided, even if he knew it would have to be breached again later. He followed Gracia out into the hall, clutching Riza to his chest protectively. Gracia showed him into a small bedroom, one Roy assumed was used for guests. He laid Riza down on the double bed, backing off to allow Gracia some room.

Roy watched as Gracia ordered the two younger boys around, asking for bandages and the like. He grimaced when Gracia went to remove the piece of shrapnel from Riza's small frame, finally looking away when he heard the squelching noise it made, along with Riza's groan of agony. He quickly left the room when he saw all the blood, heavily contrasting with her pale stomach.

While he stood outside waiting, hoping Riza would be okay, Hughes came up to him.

"I can tell by the uniform you two are in the military. Surely you've seen worse?"

Roy blanched and the reminder of all the blood covering his dear lieutenant, pausing before speaking.

"It's not the same when you've known the person for most of your life, and all of it you can remember," he replied, praying that this Hughes wasn't as perceptive as he thought.

"I think you're lying." Hughes grinned, and Roy knew that however scared he was for his most precious person, he was also about to be infuriated. "You love her and you know it. You should really get yourself a ring and make her your wife!"

The reminder of Roy's deceased friend broke him. He turned toward the window before replying. "You know, it looks like rain today."

The obvious pain in Roy's voice silenced the other man as he nodded. "These days, it almost always rains."

The rather morbid discussion was interrupted by the younger Elric brother. "She's bandaged now, so you two can come in if you'd like."

When Roy walked in to the small room, Gracia was wiping her bloodied hands on her apron. "I've done all I can. It's up to her now."

Roy almost swooned with relief. His faithful lieutenant was a fighter through and through, and he'd be damned if she died before him. She was, after all, under strict orders not to.

A/N: Alright chapter, I guess. AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGG this is the second time today I've lost power and now this is going to take even longer to post cuz I was far away without my laptop for a week and now I'm back and I'm so happy that I have my loverly laptop to use once again and I want the power back, damnit! And yeah, I had to include the manga reference there. YAY FOR BETA UNICORNS! ^^ Reviews are very loved and I suggest you leave one before I hunt you down thank you and goodbye.


End file.
